From EP 0 927 380 B1, a method and device are known for limiting vibrations that occur within a vibration isolation system or that are to be suppressed to a low-frequency range.
Furthermore, for vibration isolation, velocity sensors according to the moving coil principle, also called geophones, are used, among other things, as vibration sensors. For low hardware costs, they offer large bandwidth and sensitivity to vibrations. The sensitivity of these sensors is rather linear starting at a lower cutoff frequency, but drops significantly at low frequencies starting from this cutoff frequency. For typical geophones used in vibration isolation systems, this cutoff frequency lies at ca. 4 Hz. However, because the control bandwidth should typically equal at least 0.1 Hz, it is necessary to raise the sensitivity curve of the geophone below 4 Hz.
Analog circuits, which are constructed for this purpose and which can achieve a frequency response correction between 0.5 and 4 Hz, are known. At low frequencies, very high amplification is necessary to achieve linearity. For analog implementation, this generates very high noise in the sensor signal. In addition, analog electrical components for frequency-response correction are cost-intensive and have large dimensions. The large dimensions restrict, for example, the possibilities for placing the components for the frequency-response correction close to the sensor, because little space is typically available close to the damper.
One problem is thus to present a way to achieve improved frequency-response correction for a vibration-signal transmitter in a vibration isolation system.